gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 239
Introduction It's a year-end party at Odd Jobs! The Gintama anime has been through a lot, but Gintoki tells Kagura and Shinpachi to keep it cool. And then the usual members join in for some real partying... The next morning, Gintoki wakes up to discover that he's made some very bad mistakes. Will Gin-san be able to survive the worst blunder in five years of Gintama!? Plot After a night of drinking at the New Years party, Gintoki awakes with no recollection of the night before and in the same bed as of all people, Otose. So now disgusted with just what he might have done he plays it off that he doesn’t remember anything, which she agrees to do as well, and now in order to find out just what happened he tries to find Shinpachi and Kagura. Remembering how they had warned him about how he gets when he drinks. But when he makes his way back to the Yorozuya office Tama fills him in on as much as she knows, leading him to Shinpachi’s house where he finds an ashamed Otae. Who places what happened on that night on the alcohol, disgusted when she finds out that he has no memories of it. Leading him to the Yagyuu household where he finds a procession welcoming him as their young heir’s groom to be, at which point he makes a run for it and ends up being saved by Sacchan, escaping her to see a parade for a courtesan leaving the Yoshiwara, Tsukuyo who now wants a good two hundred million yen for selling her services to him. Aside from that he also finds Hasegawa who tells him it would just be better if they forgot everything. After which he manages to find Zenzou who gives him his recollection of what happened, first he left with Otae and later Kyuubei and Sacchan for about ten minutes before coming back with a grin on his face. And after that Tsukuyo dragged him off and he came back in tears with his clothes torn, and after that he left with Hasegawa for around twenty minutes. So because of this Zenzou tells him he has to take responsibility for his actions by getting serious. But while this was an attempt to scare some of them off, all six of them take him up on it, so now he’s faced with the predicament of keeping things going until they get sick of him and more importantly making sure that the others don’t find out. And as part of this Zenzou puts him in an apartment building with five rooms that his father owns, but when the time for dinner arrives his attempts to hide things from the others turns out to be harder than it would seem, as he continually gets thrown through and stuck in walls. One instance leading to Tsukuyo and Kyuubei attempting to pull and push him out at the same time, eventually both making do and deciding to feed him from each side of the wall. Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Otose * Yagyuu Kyuubei * Shimura Tae * Hasegawa Taizou * Tama * Toujou Ayumu * Sarutobi Ayame * Tsukuyo * Hattori Zenzou Trivia Category:Episodes